


Wherever this may find you.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psyche: an introspection on why Leon likes to be called Leon in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever this may find you.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme or October 4, 2006.

He had let her go and that was why she was not there with him anymore. She had told him to leave her and he had listened. It was his fault, although everyone else told him it wasn’t, it couldn’t have been. Maybe he believed it because it made things easier.

  
She had loved her home world in a way not many others could replicate in spite of the fact that she was a Sorceress and fate was never kind to her kind. At first, when he had told her that he loved her she didn’t want to believe him — witch blood in a woman made men’s hearts ache for her, and the feeling was never real. He had decided that, real or not, he would stay with her. That was the first time he had ever seen her cry.

  
On the days that had that sort of wind she’d always loved he would wander off to the highest wall in the bailey, and eat of the memory of her voice in the air. Yuffie would always find him, joke around for a minute and then ask, out of the blue, if he was thinking about her again, that Sorceress. Leon would only nod and return to trying to recall what it had been like to hear his real name on her lips.  



End file.
